prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alison DiLaurentis
'Alison Lauren DiLaurentis '''ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie ''Pretty Little Liars. Sie wird von Sasha Pieterse verkörpert. Biographie Alison war das It Girl und die Queen Bee der Rosewood High School. Bevor sie in der Nacht des 1. September 2009 spurlos verschwand, waren ihre besten Freunde Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields und Spencer Hastings. Ein Jahr nach ihrem Verschwinden wurde Alisons Leiche im Hinterhof ihres alten Hauses gefunden. Die Autopsie besagt, dass sie einen Schlag mit einer Schaufel auf den Kopf erlitt. Die Todesursache jedoch war Ersticken, in ihren Lungen wurde Erde gefunden. Sie wurde von ihren besten Freunden immer sehr vermisst, doch die 4 M ädchen bekommen nach Alisons Tod Nachrichten von "A", was natürlich für Alison steht. Viel Spaß beim lesen/schauen LG Kayla ;) Pretty Little Liars Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs Staffel Sieben Staffel Eins Die erste Folge der 1. Staffel beginnt mit Aufnahmen von der Nacht, in der Alison DiLaurentis verschwand. Alison, Aria, Spencer, Hanna und Emily machen eine Pyjama-Party in Spencer's Scheune. Alison erschreckt sie, indem sie sich zur Scheunentür schleicht. Zu dieser Zeit lachen und scherzen sie alle darüber. Später schlafen die Mädchen ein. Als sie wieder erwachen -es ist noch tiefste Nacht- fehlen Spencer und Ali. Spencer verließ die Scheune, nachdem sie einen Schrei von Alison hörte. Sie ging, um nach ihr zu schauen. Zum Entsetzen der Freundinnen war Alison jedoch nirgends aufzufinden. Ebenfalls in "Wie alles begann", blickt Aria in den Oktober 2008 (wie wir später erfahren werden) zurück. Sie und Ali laufen zufällig am Auto ihres Vaters vorbei und sehen ihn, wie er eine seiner damaligen Schülerinnen, Meredith Sorenson, küsst. Spencer blickt in den letzten Sommer zurück. Melissas Melissa's damaliger Freund Ian Thomas war im Haus der Hastings. Spencer ist mit Alison und Hanna in der Küche. Auf dem Küchentresen steht ein Blech mit Keksen. Als Hanna sich einen der Kekse nehmen möchte, wird sie von Alison mit den Worten "Willst du das wirklich essen, meine Süße? "aufgehalten. Hanna hat Probleme mit ihrem Gewicht. Alison wollte Hanna helfen, indem sie ihr regelrecht verbot, zu essen. Wenn sie doch essen sollte, sollte sie sich den Finger in den Hals stecken -so Alison-. Ian und Melissa, Spencers Schwester, betreten die Küche. Plötzlich verkündet Alison, dass Spencer etwas zu offenbaren hat. Spencer bleibt still und stellt Alison draußen zur Rede. Ali droht Spencer, ihr Geheimnis vor ihrer Schwester zu enthüllen; nämlich, dass sie Ian küsste. Spencer kontert mit der Drohung, Ali's Verwicklung in Die Jenna-Sache zu enthüllen. In "Die Sache mit Jenna" befinden sich die Freundinnen in Emilys Zimmer. Sie probieren Klamotten an. Plötzlich meint Ali, jemanden am Fenster gesehen zu haben. Und zwar nicht einfach irgendjemanden, sondern Toby Cavanaugh Toby Cavanaugh , einen "komischen" Nachbarsjungen. Er spioniere die Mädchen aus und verdiene nach Alison eine Lektion. Alison heckt einen Plan aus. Eine Stinkbombe in Tobys Garage fallen lassen. Das ist die Rache. Emily und Aria versuchen zurückzutreten, außerdem versuchen Hanna und Spencer gezielt, Ali zu stoppen. Ali besteht aber darauf, dass jemandem, der sie ausspioniert, eine Lehre erteilt werden muss. Alison befiehlt Spencer, dass sie das Zündholz weitergeben soll. Dann entzündet sie die Feuerwerkskörper, öffnet die Tür der Garage und wirft sie dann hinein. Aber der Streich thumb|"Die Jenna-Sache" ging schief. Die Garage fängt Feuer und Alison sieht zu spät, dass Jenna Marshall in der Hütte ist. Jenna ist nun blind. Alison sorgt dafür, dass Toby fälschlicherweise die Schuld auf sich nimmt. Alison erpresste ihn. Staffel Zwei Trennung auf Zeit Als Jason nach Rosewood zurückkommt und in sein altes Haus einzieht, steht Spencer mit Keksen vor seiner Tür. Sie will Informationen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass auch Jason Informationen von ihr will.Spencer kann nicht genau sagen kann, ob Ian gestanden hat, Ali ermordet zu haben, weswegen Jason wieder ins Haus geht. Während Spencer auf der Treppe steht, erinnert sie sich an einen Sommer. Alison und die Liars faulenzen in Alisons Vorgarten. Jason kommt plötzlich aus dem Haus und beschuldigt seine kleine Schwester, seine Sachen genommen zu haben. Daraufhin verhöhnt Ali ihn und seine Freunde, dass sie nur in seinem Zimmer sitzen und kiffen. Jason geht wieder ins Haus und die Mädchen fragen Alison, ob sie wirklich seine Sachen nahm. Dies bestätigt Alison fröhlich. Als Emily sie fragt, ob sie sich keine Sorgen mache, dass Jason ihr ganzes Zimmer verwüsten könnte, antwortete sie, dass sie keine Angst habe, denn wenn sie etwas versteckt, ist es richtig versteckt. Sie erzählt den Mädchen, dass sie überall Verstecke hat, sogar hier im Vorgarten und deswegen sind Geheimnisse bei ihr auch so sicher. Jason macht das Licht auf der Veranda aus, Spencer ist wieder in der Realität. Nichts als Ärger Spencer erinnert sich daran, dass Emily bei ihr schläft und Alison plötzlich wütend an die Tür klopft. Sie erzählt,dass ihr Bruder eine laute Party feiert und deutet an, dass seine Freunde sie belästigen würden. Spencer bot ihr an, über Nacht zu bleiben, woraufhin Alison mit einem "Danke" reagierte. Alison nimmt sich einen Apfel, um ihn zu waschen. Sie sieht aus dem Fenster und ihr Spiegelbild reflektiert sie den Tränen nahe. Spencer fragt, ob alles okay ist. Alison meint, dass sie nur an ihre Großmutter denke. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck normalisiert sich wieder. Dates mit Hindernissen Hanna redet mit Dr. Sullivan über ihre Gefühle bezüglich Alison in der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich gehen darf. Sie erzählt Dr. Sullivan, dass sie das Gefühl hat, Alison sei immer noch da und verspottet sie wegen ihrer Gefühle. Ali sei gleichzeitig ihre beste Freundin als auch ihr größter Feind gewesen. Alison ist herablassend, aber Hanna lässt diese mentale Folter nicht mehr zu, da sie sich nicht mehr um Alis Billigung kümmert. Hanna erinnert sich daran, dass Ali Dinge aufgezählt hat, die sie Hanna gegeben hat und angedeutet hat, dass Hanna ohne Ali nicht leben könnte. Aber Hanna lässt Alis Geist wissen, dass sie sie nie mehr in ihr Leben lassen wird. Trügerische Hoffnung A lockt die Mädchen auf den Friedhof auf dem sich Alis Grab befindet. Plötzlich spielt ein Projektor das Video von Ali und Ian auf dem Kissing Rock. Die Mädchen schauen sich das Material an, das sie bereits kennen, Alison fällt hin und man sieht ihre schlaffe Hand, doch das Video geht weiter und sie sehen wie Alison grinst, aufsteht und Ian küsst. Sie bedankt sich bei Ian, dass er gekommen sei. Ian ist nicht Alis Mörder. Schrecken ohne Ende: Die Liars sitzen mit Jessica DiLaurentis beim Lunch. Sie überrascht die Mädchen mit vier High-Fashion Kleidern. Allerdings fühlen die Mädchen sich unwohl, da sie eine Erinnerung an Ali haben. Sie sind in Alisons Zimmer und Alison zeigt ihre neuen Kleider. Ali fragt Emily "Sehe ich nicht heiß aus, Em?" ,sie weiß, dass Emily in sie verliebt ist. Emily antwortet, dass die Federn auf Alisons Kleid hübsch aussehen. Hanna sieht ein anderes Kleid und fragt Alison, ob sie es anprobieren darf, weil es sehr dehnbar ist. Ali antwortet unhöflich, dass es nicht so dehnbar ist, um Hanna wegen ihrem Gewicht zu ärgern. Dann vergleicht sie ihre Freundinnen mit ihren Kleidern: einzigartig und ihr gehörend. Spannungen: Toby erzählt Spencer, dass er einen Hockeyschläger fand. Nun erinnert sie sich an eine Situation mit Alison, in der diese sie fragt, ob sie ihr beibringen könne, wie man Feldhockey spielt. Spencer freut sich darüber, dass sie Alison ihren alten Hockeyschläger leihen kann. Aria frage Alison, warum sie Hockey lernen möchte, denn Ali ist kein Hockeyfan. Aria vermutet, dass Ali es wegen einem Jungen lernen möchte. Spencer sagt daraufhin, dass Jungs kein Hockey spielen würden. Dabei bedenkt sie allerdings nicht den Trainer Ian Thomas, wegen welchem Ali wahrscheinlich Hockey lernen möchte. Spencer ruft Aria an, um ihr von dem Fund des alten Hockeyschlägers zu erzählen. Sie vermutet, dass Jason Ali verletzte, den Hockeyschläger vergrub und nun versucht, einen Zaun entlang der Grundstücksgrenze zu bauen, um dies zu vertuschen. Aria erinnert sich an einen Vorfall, der Jason noch mehr belastet. Spencer zeigt Ali, wie man den Schläger richtig hält, als Jason plötzlich kommt. Er nimmt Alison den Schläger aus der Hand und droht ihr, sie damit zu schlagen. Spencer stößt einen Warnschrei aus. Als Jason sich umdreht, versucht Ali ihn zu schlagen. Jason weicht jedoch aus und warnt Alison, dass sie keine zweite Chance bekäme. Die Beichte Spencer erinnert sich an den Sommer vor Alisons Verschwinden. Die Mädchen stehen mit Hannas Großmutter Regina Marin in der Küche. Regina spricht über ihre beiden Söhne Tom und Patrick. Alison fragt sie, was nötig sei, um einen der beiden zu enterben. Regina ist überrascht. Alison fragt, ob sie jemanden enterben würde, wenn jemand ein teures Familienerbstück verkaufen würde, um Drogen zu bekommen. Regina sagt "ja". Zurückblickend glaubt Spencer, dass Alison nach Georgia gefahren ist, um ihre Großmutter dazu zu bringen Jason zu enterben. Nur über eine Leiche Emily wird von A in eine Scheune eingesperrt. Jemand trägt sie aus der Scheune. Dem Tode nah halluziniert sie und glaubt, Alison zu sehen. Alison sagt. dass es schön sei, Emily zu sehen und dass sie Emily am meisten vermisst. Sie erzählt Emily, dass diese ihr Liebling sei und niemand Alison so sehr liebte wie Emily. Emily fragt Alison, ob sie tot sei, aber Ali ignoriert ihre Frage und sagt "Die Schlampe denkt, dass ist das, was du willst. Komplett frei von A zu sein". Emily fragt Alison, ob die weiß, wer A ist und Alison antwortet, dass sie es natürlich weiß. Emily bittet Alison, ihr zu sagen, wer es ist. Alison antwortet, dass dies keine gute Idee sei. Daraufhin fragt Emily, warum. Alison antwortet "Zwei können nur ein Geheimnis bewahren, wenn Einer von ihnen tot ist". Dann bietet Alison Emily an, mit ihr zu kommen oder hier zu bleiben. Emily schließt ihre Augen. Alison lächelt und sagt "Süße Emily". Sie beugt sich über Emilys Kopft, über ihre Lippen, und küsst sie sanft. Emily wacht auf und sieht die Liars. Emily ist so verstört, dass sie glaubt, ihre Halluzination seien wirklich geschehen. Das erste Geheimnis Diese Episode erzählt von der Zeit bevor Alison verschwand. Es ist Halloween. Alison erzählt einem Kind, auf das Hanna aufpasst, eine Gruselgeschichte über Zwillinge. Die beiden stritten um eine Puppe. Eines der Mädchen wird wütend und ersticht das andere. Hanna sagt Alison, sie solle aufhören. Das Kind aber möchte die Geschichte weiterhören und Alison erzählt, dass das Mördermädchen in eine Psychatrie war - bis gestern. Sie erzählt, dass das Mädchen jedes Kind töten wird, das dieses Jahr auf Süßigkeitenjagd geht. Dann sticht Alison ein Messer in den Kürbis und schaut verstörend. Die Mädchen gehen in die Schule und reden über ihre Halloweenkostüme. Hanna möchte als Britney Spears gehen. Alison macht wieder einen Witz über Hannas Gewicht. Emily erwähnt, dass sie mit Ben gehen will, der sich als Polizist verkleide. Sie möchte als Indianerin gehen. Währendessen guckt Spencer auf ihr Handy, um auf dem neusten Stand der Schulsprecherwahl zu sein. Sie findet heraus, dass ihr die Stimmen des Debattierclub gesichtert sind. Noel fährt mit einem Cabrio an den Mädchen vorbei und grüßt, besonders Alison. Während er Aria ansieht sagt er "Macht euch darauf gefasst, euch zu fürchten" und lädt die Mädchen zu seiner Party ein. Alison verspottet die anderen, da sie wegen der Party aufgeregt sind. Sie gehen weiter und kommen an einem heruntergekommenen Haus vorbei. Eine Gestalt bewegt sich am Fenster und Emily erzählt den anderen verängstigt, was sie gesehen hat. Aria sagt, dass sie ein unbehagliches Gefühl verspüre. Sie glaubt, irgendetwas Schlimmes sei hier passiert. Spencer schiebt es auf typische Kinderstreiche und auch Alison ist locker. Als sie weitergehen, öffnet jemand eine Tür und sie sehen einen Van mit der Aufschrift "Radley Sanitarium". Bedeutet das, dass Alisons Geschichte keine Erfindung war? Im Kostümshop erschreckt Noel Alison, indem er sie von hinten packt und ihr den Mund zuhält, während er ein gruselige Maske trägt. Nachdem Noel weg ist, sieht Ali das neue Mädchen Rosewoods. Es kauft sich ein Lady Gaga Kostüm. Sie versucht sie einzuschüchtern, damit sie sich ein neues kauft, denn Alison will selbst ein Lady Gaga Kostüm kaufen. Das neue Mädchen sagt, dass sie ihre Entscheidung überdenke. Alison wendet sich zum Gehen, dreht sich allerdings nochmals um, um sich vorzustellen. Das Mädchen antwortet, dass sie das schon wisse und ihr Name Jenna sei. Die beiden lächeln sich an, Alison geht weg. Dann bekommt sie eine anonyme SMS, in der steht "Ich beobachte dich". Entnervt sucht sie den Laden ab, aber ihr fällt nichts auf. Sie dreht sich um und sieht eine Person mit einer furchterregenden Maske. Alison ist nicht erfreut und bezeichnet diese Person als Freak, ohne zu wissen, wer es ist. In Spencers Wohnzimmer flirtet Alison mit Ian, der eine Videokamera in der Hand hält. Er filmt, wie Alison über die Modelkarriere ihrer Großmutter redet und sagt, dass sie selber sehr fotogen sei. Alison nimmt die Kamera in die Hand und filmt Ian. Melissa und Spencer kommen die Treppe runter und Alison nimmt die Kamera sofort runter. Ian nimmt sie wieder. Melissa lobt Spencer für ihre Rede und erzählt, dass ihre Eltern schon die Glückwunsch Party geplant haben. Hanna schaut derweil einen Film. Als das Telefon klingelt, sagt eine Stimme im Fernsehen, dass sie nicht abheben solle. Hanna geht an ihr Telefon, allerdings antwortet niemand. Plötzlich geht das Licht an und flackert, dann klingelt Hannas Telefon wieder. Diesmal fragt Ali sie aber, ob Hanna im Kostümladen war und ihr eine SMS geschrieben hat. Hanna sagt, dass sie nichts dergleichen getan habe und Alison legt einfach wieder auf. Am nächsten Tag versucht Spencer, Stimmen für die Schulwahl zu gewinnen. Währenddessen sitzen Aria, Hanna und Emily gemeinsam in der Cafeteria an einem Tisch in der Nähe von Ben. Hanna erzählt den Anderen, dass Ben allen sagt, dass er und Emily Sex gehabt hätten. Wütend will Aria ihn zur Rede stellen wird aber von Emily aufgehalten. Aria und Hanna verstehen nicht, warum sie nicht wütend ist. Als sie darauf kommen, dass es vielleicht wahr ist, widerspricht Emily nicht. Alison setzt sich dazu und Mona möchte sich auch dazusetzen, aber Alison sagt, dass sie verschwinden und sich zu Lucas setzen solle. Nun setzt sich auch Spencer dazu und sie erfahren, dass Emily mit Ben geschlafen hat; Ali scheint beeindruckt zu sein. Später gehen Aria und Alison die Straße entlang. Mona sieht die beiden und ruft ihnen nach, Alison und Aria rennen aber weg. An der nächsten Ecke sehen sie, wie Byron und Meredith sich küssen. Nun sitzt Alison auf ihrem Bett und schreibt etwas in ihr Notizbuch. Jason kommt rein. Seine Schwester schließt das Buch schnell. Jason gibt ihr ein Packet, das auf der Veranda stand. Jason bleibt in ihrem Zimmer, um zu erfahren, was in dem Packet ist. Alison schickt ihn raus. In dem Paket ist eine Puppe mit einer Notiz, auf der steht "Jetzt bin ich dran dich zu quälen". Alison geht zu dem Kühlergrill um die Box mit ihren versteckten Sachen zu holen, sie nimmt eine Porzellanpuppe, dreht den Kopf ab und steckt die Notiz rein. Währenddessen bebobachtet jemand ihr Haus mit einem Fernglas. Staffel Vier Am Anfang vermuten die Liars, dass Alison noch am Leben sei. Diese Theorie bestätigt sich in Folge 14. In dieser Folge zeigt Alison sich den Liars. In Folge 24 von Staffel 4 taucht Alison bei Mona auf. Mona sieht Alison, als sie bei ihr vorbei läuft. Ali hatte eine dicke, große Platzwunde am Kopf und war voller Erde. Mona hielt an und fuhr mit ihr zu einem Motel. Dort pflegt Mona Alison, sodass Ali am nächsten Tag wieder gesund und munter nach Hause fahren kann. Das tut sie aber nicht. Stattdessen geht Alison auf Monas Tipp ein und verschwindet. Nach 2 Jahren finden die Liars heraus, dass Alison noch lebt und treffen sich mit ihr bei einer unbekannten Hütte. Dann, nach einer herzlichen Umarmung und ein paar Tränen, erzählt Ali weinend:,,Ich wurde lebendig von meiner Mom begraben!". Staffel Fünf Als Alison in der 5. Staffel wieder auftaucht, versucht sie, allen Leuten weiß zu machen, sie habe sich gebessert und sei jetzt ein netter Mensch. Das ist eine Lüge. Alison macht in Wahrheit genauso weiter, wie früher: Sie spielt ihr Spiel nach ihren Regeln. Sie erzählt den Polizisten Lügen von einer angeblichen Entführung (obwohl sie eigentlich nur verschwunden war, weil sie auf der Flucht vor A war), sie belügt ihre Freundinnen, schmiedet heimlich Pläne und ist immer noch gemein zu Anderen (z.B. zu Mona, der sie eine Ohrfeige verpasst). Alisons Mutter Jessica DiLaurentis wird ermordet, was für Alison ein Schock ist. Deshalb macht sich ihr Vater anfangs auch große Sorgen um Alison und versucht sie, so gut es geht, zu unterstützen. Wegen ihrer ständigen Lügen, wenden sich später ihre Freundinnen von ihr ab. ist die, die sich als letztes von Alison abwendet, da sie anfangs noch davon überzeugt ist, dass Alison sich geändert habe. Später baut sich Alison eine neue Armee auf und sucht sich neue Freundinnen, die sie anführen kann. Es sind zum Teil Leute dabei, die Alison früher gemobbt hat, aber denen Alison jetzt weiß macht, dass sie eine tolle und nette Freundin sei. Sie schmiedet scheinbar einen Racheplan gegen die 4 Mädels, die sich dementsprechend vor Alison fürchten. Die 4 und Mona vermuten zudem, dass Alison A ist. Mona wird im Laufe der Staffel ermordet. Jenna und Sydney vermuten, dass Alison sie umgebracht hat. Alison kommt für den Mord an Mona ins Gefängnis. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Alison weder A ist, noch Mona ermordet hat (Das wissen nur die Mädchen). Hanna wird ebenfalls als Alisons Komplizin verdächtigt. Der Prozess um den Mord an Mona rückt näher. Alison wird ein Deal vorgeschlagen, sie solle den Mord und dass Hanna dabei ihre Komplizin sei, einfach zugeben, da es so oder so genug Beweise gegen sie gäbe. A setzt sie unter Druck. Später wird Hanna verhaftet, jedoch nicht wegen Alison, sondern weil ihr Blut auf Monas Kleidung, die sie trägt als sie ermordet wird, gefunden wird. Alison wird für den Mord an Mona schuldig gesprochen und sitzt nun lebenslänglich im Gefängnis. Die übrigen 3 Lügnerinnen werden ebenfalls verdächtigt und verhaftet. A jedoch fängt den Gefangenentransporter ab und verschleppt Hanna, Aria, Emily und Spencer in ein riesiges Puppenhaus, in dem sie auf Mona treffen, die doch noch am Leben ist. Staffel Sechs In der ersten Hälfte der 6ten Staffel sind die Liars und Mona immer noch im Puppenhaus gefangen und Alison versucht sie zu retten, indem sie sich A ausliefern will. Die Liars zünden in der Zeit das Puppenhaus an und durch den Rauch findet Alison die 4. Alison bekommt von Emily gesagt das A Charles DiLaurentis heißt. Ali's Vater leugnet jedoch alles und sagt, dass es keinen Charles DiLaurentis in der Family geben würde. Doch Alison findet bald das Gegenteil heraus und begibt sich auf die Suche und findet ihn. Jedoch war sie geschockt als sie sah wer Charles ist. Es war Cece Drake ihre Freundin. "Freundin". In der zweiten Hälfte der 6ten Staffel wird ein 5 Jahre Zeitsprung gemacht. Alison arbeitet jetzt als Lehrerin. Sie versucht Charles aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen und lädt dafür ihre Freundinnen ein, zurück nach Rosewood zu kommen. Durch die Hilfe der 4 Lügnerinnen sowie Mona, die überraschenderweise auch dafür ist, darf Charles das Krankenhaus verlassen. Jedoch wird Charles schon in der folgenden Nacht ermordet. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis plötzlich ein neues A die 5 bedrohte. Alison heiratete später Elliot Rollins. Später stürzte Alison die Treppe hinunter und dachte sie sähe ihre Mutter voll mit Erde und Darren Wilden als er grade erschossen wurde. Das war aber nur Mary Drake (Jessica's Zwillingsschwester) und ihr Ehemann der sich eine Maske von Darren Wilden anzog. Durch dieses Geschehen weist sich Alison freiwillig in eine Psychiatrie ein. Am Ende der 6ten Staffel kommt heraus das Charles adoptiert war und die leibliche Mutter Mary Drake ist. Staffel Sieben Aussehen Alison hat blaue Augen und lange blonde Haare, die sie eigentlich immer gelockt trägt. Sie liebt Modenschauen (wie in Staffel 2 gesagt wird), achtet sehr auf ihr Aussehen und kleidet sich auch sehr modebewusst. Sie hat eine stolze, gerade Körperhaltung und einen arroganten Blick mit dem sie oft andere Leute einschüchtern kann. Persönlichkeit Alison bekommt immer das, was sie will. Deshalb ist sie oft gemein und es macht ihr Spaß andere fertig zu machen. Zu ihren Freunden kann sie aber auch mitfühlend und nett sein, wenn sie will. Aber sie hatte auch viele schreckliche und gemeine Dinge zu ihren Freunden gesagt. Sie liebt es, mysteriös und undurchschaubar zu wirken. Jeder der sie nicht respektiert, wird gemobbt. Sie ist sehr hübsch und hatte viele Affären. Bekannt ist sie bei ihren Freunden und Verwandten auch, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihre Verstecke ist , da sie nie jemand findet (wie sie in Staffel 1 sagt ). Alison ist sehr dominant, stur und eigensinnig, weshalb man sich nicht mit ihr anlegen sollte. Vor ihren Freuden hatte sie alle möglichen Geheimnisse, aber dafür kannte sie alle Geheimnisse ihrer Freundinnen. Alison ist eine gemeine und herrschsüchtige Person , aber sie konnte, wenn sie wollte, einem das Gefühl geben, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Alison ist ein sehr machthungriger Mensch. Sie liebt es mit Anderen zu spielen, wie mit Puppen, und sie dann mit ihren Psychospielchen fertig zu machen. Zudem liebt sie Herausforderungen, da sie sehr ehrgeizig ist. Alison ist ein wahres Meistertalent, wenn es darum geht, andere um den Finger zu wickeln, zu belügen und in dem Glauben zu lassen das sie die Heilige ist. Alison gehört zu den Menschen, die genau wissen was sie wollen und auch ihren Willen durch setzen. An ihrer Körperhaltung merkt man auch, dass sie sich dessen bewusst ist was sie tut. Ihre hoch erhobe Haltung symbolisiert, wie mächtig und allgegenwärtig sie sich fühlt. Als Alison im Gefängnis sitzt begreift sie jedoch was sie früher alles für schreckliche Dinge getan hat, sie bereut es und ändert sich. Sie fängt an ihre verletzliche Seite zu zeigen und ehrlich zu sein. Ihre Sturheit bleibt aber dennoch vorhanden. Außerdem fängt sie an in die Kirche zu gehen und hört auf andere zu erpressen oder ihnen vorzuschreiben, was sie zu tun und zu lassen haben. Sie wird mitfühlender und zeigt auch, wie viel ihre Freundinnen ihr bedeuten, als die von "A" entführt wurden. Ihr ganzes Erscheinungbild ändert sich, als sie am eigenen Leib erfährt, was es heißt keine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Auch zu ihrem Bruder Jason baut sie ein besseres Verhältnis auf und obwohl ihre "Schwester" Charlotte sie und den Rest der Liars praktisch durch die Hölle gejagt hat, vergibt sie ihr und besucht sie während ihrer Zeit in der Psychiatrie. Umso härter wird Alison von ihrem Tod getroffen. Alles in allem verwandelt sich ihr Dasein von einer verzogenen, manipulativen und oberflächlichen Zicke in ein mitfühlendes, verletzliches und ehrlicheres Mädchen. Einzig allein ihre Intelligenz mit ihrem starken Willen bleiben unverändert. Beziehungen : Hauptartikel: Alison DiLaurentis/Beziehungen Emily Fields : Hauptartikel: Emily und Alison Mehrere Male sieht man das Emily und Alison sich von allen am nächsten stehen. In Große Erwartungen erfahren wir, dass die beiden eine Beziehung zueinander hatten, die über eine Freundschaft hinausging. Emily schrieb Ali einen Liebesbrief und liebte sie mehr als nur eine Freundin. Wir sehen einen Flashback in dem sich die beiden in der Bibliothek küssen. Ein weiter Flashback zeigt wie Emily, Alison's Hals in der Umkleidekabine küsst und Alison sie daraufhin wegstößt. Sie lässt sie im Glauben, dass sie keine Gefühle für Emily hat und die Küsse mit ihr nur als Übung sieht. In Monster wohin man sieht gab Alison ihr eine Schneekugel, die einen versteckten Schlüssel enthielt. Alison sagt ihr, dass sie ihn sicher aufbewahren soll, denn er sei wertvoller als er aussieht. Das mag bedeuten, dass Alison, Emily mehr vertraut als den anderen Mädchen. Ebenso sagt Alison ihr, dass sie die Einzige ist, die sie wirklich versteht und komplett ehrlich zu ihr sein kann. Als Emily in Nur über meine Leiche fast gestorben wäre, wacht sie auf und sieht Alison. Alison erzählt ihr das sie sie am meisten vermisst und sie immer ihr Liebling war. Sie sagt ihr, dass niemand sie so geliebt hat wie Emily es getan hat. Sie bietet ihr sogar an, dass sie mit ihr mitkommen kann. Später küsst Alison sie sanft, was Emily glauben lässt das Alison noch lebt. In Habt ihr mich vermisst? gesteht Alison Emily, dass sie sehr wohl auch Gefühle für sie hatte und die Küsse nicht nur zur Übung waren, wie sie sie immer hat glauben lassen. Emily schlief bei Alison, als sie alleine zuhause war. Die beiden küssen sich im Bett und haben Geschlechtsverkehr. Ezra Fitz : Hauptartikel: Ezra und Alison Wie sich in Staffel Vier herausstellt, kannten und Alison sich, bevor Ali spurlos verschwand. Sie hatten eine Affäre/Beziehung. Als sie sich das erste mal trafen, war Ali mit CeCe unterwegs. Alison sah Ezra, der auf einem Sofa saß und ein Buch las. Ali suchte nach dem Buch im Internet, um mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen. Sie belog ihn über ihr Alter, denn sie gab vor 21 zu sein. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Ali schrieb Geschichten, genau wie Ezra. Sie zeigte ihm diese und er gab Feedback. Als Alison verschwand, hatte er die perfekte Story für sein Buch. Spencer Hastings : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Alison Spencer war die Einzige, die sich Alison gegenüber behaupten konnte. Das gefiel Alison nicht, weshalb sie Lügen über Spencer verbreitete und alle ihre Taten ihr in die Schuhe schob, wie man in der Folge "Vergesst mich nicht" erfährt. Aria Montgomery : Hauptartikel: Aria und Alison Aria ist barmherzig, gefühlvoll, mitfühlend und sorgt sich um andere. Nichts von dem trifft auf Alison zu und genau deswegen ist es für sie so ein großer Spaß, mit Aria Spielchen zu spielen. Mona Vanderwaal : Hauptartikel: Alison und Mona Alison konnte Mona noch nie leiden. Lange vor Alisons Verschwinden, war Mona eine unattraktive, ängstliche Streberin. Alison hat sie jeden Tag in der Schule gemobbt und fertig gemacht. Denn Mona sollte spüren, dass sie verrückt und hässlich wie sie ist, niemand mag. Auch später in der 5. Staffel mobbt Alison Mona erneut. Hanna Marin : Haupartikel: Hanna und Alison Zur der Zeit als Hanna noch übergewichtig war, half Alison ihr abzunehmen, und zwar durch Bulemie. Später nahm Hanna Alisons Platz ein, als Alison verschwand. Sie nahm ab, stylte sich so wie Alison und wurde das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule. In der 5. Staffel als Alison wieder zurückkehrt, begreift Hanna, dass sie zumindest äußerlich zu einer Alison geworden ist,weshalb sie sich fort an anders stylte: Sie ging zum Friseur und ließ sich die Haare schneiden und schwarze Strähnchen machen und wollte weniger mit Alison zu tun haben. Ian Thomas : Hauptartikel: Alison und Ian Ian Thomas hatte eine Äffäre mit Alison als er und Melissa Hastings eine Beziehungspause hatten. Die Liars und die Polizei erfuhren durch ein Video davon, wobei die Polizei nur eine gekürzte Version davon zu sehen bekommen hatte. Dr. Elliot Rollin Alison und Elliot Rollin haben sich nach dem Zeitsprung in Staffel 6 von Aria verheiraten lassen. Bis Alison sich ins Welby hat einweisen lassen waren sie glücklich, allerdings hat Elliot sie so unter Drogen gesetzt und gequält das sie in einer schlechteren Verfassung als vorher war. Als Elliot mit Alison aus dem Welby wo anders hinfahren wollte, schickte Alison den anderen Mädchen ihren Standpunkt, so dass sie ihr hinterherfahren konnten. Schließlich stieg Alison aus dem Auto aus und lief weg, Elliot lief ihr hinterher und er wurde mehr oder weniger mit Absicht von Hanna überfahren. Um nicht des Mordes bezichtigt zu werden vergruben Emily, Spencer und Aria die Leiche im Wald. Außerdem täuschten sie vor er sei in eine andere Stadt abgehauen. Als er jedoch schon Tod war fanden die Liars heraus das er nicht Elliot Rollins sondern Archer Dunhill heißt und die Identität von einem bereits gestorbenden Physiater angenommen hat. Noel Kahn Es scheint, als ob Noel Alison helfen wollen würde, doch das was er sagte war größtenteils gelogen. Noel erzählte Alison seine Geheimnisse um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, in Wirklichkeit erfand Noel diese jedoch um Alison zu benutzen. Noel hat Alison lange hereingelegt weshalb Alison schließlich die Freundschaft mit ihm bricht. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Ballgeflüster *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Die böse Saat *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Dates mit Hindernissen *Trügerische Hoffnung *Schrecken ohne Ende *Unter der Oberfläche *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Schweigepflicht *Küss mich bevor Du lügst *Die nackte Wahrheit *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Staffel Drei *Es geschah in dieser Nacht *Blutrot ist das neue Schwarz *Was vom Tage übrig blieb *Verrückt *Weiblich, ledig, ängstlich, sucht... *Das Fremde im Zug *Mitgehangen, mitgefangen *Vom Regen in die Traufe *Für mich bist Du gestorben! *Kann der Kreis durchbrochen werden? *Die Fäden in der Hand *Ein falsches Spiel Staffel Vier *A steht für A-U-F-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-E-N *Spuren im Sand *Von Angesicht zu Angesicht *Das Bekannte hat viele Gesichter *Einsames Cowgirl *Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst *Schöne neue Welt *Zwischen den Zeilen *Gefährlich nah *Hüte deine Zunge *Beobachtungen *Schattenspiele *Kontrollverlust *Unbridled *A steht für Antwort Staffel Fünf *Flucht aus New York *Das Karussel dreht sich wieder *Nachbeben *Aus der Bahn geworfen *Habt ihr mich vermisst *Lauf Ali lauf *Von Lämmern und Ratten *Schrei für mich *Fremde Hilfe *Im Alleingang *Ungeliebt und missverstanden *Schweigen wie ein Grab *Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte *Through a Glass, Darkly *Frischfleich *Auf dem Pulverfass *Bis auf`s Blut *Deal oder kein Deal, das ist hier die Frage *Das alte Lied *Gute Zeugen schlechte Zeugen *Welcome to the Dollhouse Trivia * Alison perfektionierte als kleines Mädchen ihre Fähigkeit bis zu 5 Minuten die Luft anhalten zu können und verwendete diese Fähigkeit oftmals gegen ihre Mutter, um ihren Willen zu bekommen. * Ironischerweise bedeutet der Name Alison "Wahrheit" auf Irisch. Es bedeutet auch "edel" - alles was Alison nicht ist, da sie ein manipulativer Lügner war. * Sasha Pieterse, die Schauspielerin die Alison spielt, hätte Hanna Marin spielen können, weil sie ursprünglich für die Rolle der Hanna vorsgesprochen hatte. Anschließend hatten ihr die Produzenten Alison als Probe gegeben. * Sasha Pieterse und Ashley Benson haben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zueinander. *Ende der 4. Staffel wird bekannt, dass sie noch lebt. In der 5. Staffel kehrt sie nach Rosewood zurück. *Die Mädchen lebten sich jedoch auseinander, da sie dachten, dass Alison lügt und sie wie früher hintergeht. Zudem vermuteten die 4, dass Alison A ist, weshalb sie sich gegen sie richteten. Dann wird Alison verdächtigt, Mona ermordet zu haben. *Alison wurde kurz darauf verhaftet und ins Gefängnis gebracht. *Später wird den Vieren klar, dass Alison weder A ist, noch die Schuld trägt, Mona umgebracht zu haben. Anschließend stehen die 4 Liars sogar selbst unter Vedacht, Alison bei der Ermordung von Mona unterstützt zu haben und werden ebenfalls verhaftet. *Da man im 5 Jahres Vorspann sieht, wie Alison ihren Namen Mrs. Rollins an die Tafel schreibt, ist davon auszugehen, dass sie geheiratet hat – ob das stimmt, ist unklar. Zitate "Zwei können nur ein Geheimnis bewahren, wenn einer von ihnen tot ist." "Ach Süße, du kanntest mich nicht einmal, als du mich kanntest." (Alison zu Spencer) "Frechheit siegt." "Du lügst nicht, du erfindest nur die Wahrheit neu." "Eine Lüge ist eine Einbahnstraße." (zu Jason in "Das alte Lied") "Das ist Unsterblichkeit, meine Süßen." ,,Freunde teilen alles. Geheimnisse schweißen uns doch zusammen" „Habt ihr mich vermisst?“ Galerie Datei:WdNs16.jpg Datei:Alison Armband.jpg Datei:Kissingrock1.png Datei:WdNs8.jpg Alison red coat.gif Alison dilaurentis red coat.png Alison dilaurentis.png AlisonSeasonSix.png Alisons Gedenkstätte.jpg Alisonsbeerdigung.jpg Alison Armband.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:DiLaurentis-Familie Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Sieben Charakter